


Vie en rose

by KiraXproject



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, It's a Wonderful Life, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraXproject/pseuds/KiraXproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las luces del árbol cambian nuevamente de color iluminándolo todo, es ahí cuando sabe que Tony se ha hecho un lugar en su corazón llenándole de dicha y conoce las razones. Es ahí donde se da cuenta, cuando ve su vida en rosa, que no volverá a sentirse vacío si Tony está con él justo como ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gudea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/gifts).



> Este One-shot es un regalito del intercambio "Amigo Invisible" para mi querida Gudea, espero lo disfrutes y después no me golpees...muy duro xD
> 
> Prompt: Stony. El Capi es tan superfluff y anticuado que espera emocionado su primera Navidad con los Vengadores. Tony puede decepcionarlo, puede hacerle ver las estrellas, puede convertirlo en la mujer, digooo, el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo que queráis.
> 
> Advierto que éste es mi primer Stony así que muy probablemente haya OoC por ello pido una disculpa anticipada.  
> *La canción que me ayudó a escribir y a la que hago referencia es La vie en rose de Edith Piaf.
> 
> ¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard!

El resplandor intermitente de las luces del árbol navideño lastimando sus ojos dentro de la penumbra casi etérea del lugar, le molesta un poco pero no hace nada por moverse de la vista de la ciudad iluminada y tranquila que le regala esa noche. Un vaso de algún licor que tomo sin fijarse del mini-bar se balancea entre sus dedos de forma distraída, nunca ha sido muy fan del alcohol pero le produce un ardor agradable en la garganta que va muy a acorde a como se siente ahora mismo.

Algo que nunca le ha gustado de esas fechas es la nostalgia que le invade sin poder evitarlo Steve supuso que ahora que no se encuentra solo podría haber sido una excepción a la regla, de verdad esperaba con toda su alma que ese año lo fuera. Pero no fue así.

El recuerdo de su amigo Bucky antes de perderle y de su primer amor Peggy, junto al recuerdo de su vida antes de caer congelado en las profundidades del océano…todo lo siente como si apenas hubiese sucedido ayer y le duele.

Destensando perezosamente sus músculos por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma postura se mueve hasta poder dejar el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y un suspiro abandona sin permiso su boca con pesar. Odia estar solo, siempre lo ha hecho, más aún cuando se supone que ya no debería estarlo. Creyó que las nuevas amistades que ha estado formando con los Vengadores serían suficientes para poder comenzar a llenar aquel vacío que no quería abandonar su pecho pero su mente olvidó un pequeño detalle, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí para buscar una amistad o una familia.

Todos ahí estaban por deber, el deber de proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos.

Cuando el agente Barton y Romanoff anunciaron que tenían una misión en algún lugar de Sudamérica el golpe no fue tan fuerte, incluso se sintió indiferente cuando el doctor Banner se fue a la base principal de S.H.I.E.L.D a completar pruebas de no sé qué experimento, pero todo fue extrañamente doloroso cuando Tony desapareció dos días antes de la Navidad, haciéndole sentir abandonado. Se había quedado completamente solo en aquel lugar tan enorme, para como todos los años desde que despertó, hundirse dentro de los recuerdos y melancolía.

Sintiendo sus ojos aguarse levantó la mirada al techo y llevo sus brazos al pecho para cruzarlos y conservar el calor en el repentino frío que inundó su cuerpo.

−Déjame adivinar, esta escena para nada es como la de una película romántica dónde al protagonista lo acaba de abandonar la novia. ¿Me extrañaste, ojitos azules?

El tono burlón de la voz de Tony le hace brincar levemente en su lugar, ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de la puerta por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Frunce el ceño más por costumbre que por estar realmente molesto y bufa como respuesta. Tony simplemente sonríe de lado cuando Steve le mira.

−¿Por qué está todo a oscuras? Jarvis, enciende las luces que esto parece el cuarto de un vampiro− Un educado y hasta cierto grado monótono "Si, señor" se escucha por los altavoces antes de que la nueva iluminación haga a Steve parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar a sus ojos.

−Creí que estarías fuera un par de días más− Comenta Steve tratando de que no suene como acusación y tomando nuevamente su copa, fijándose que el hielo ha hecho que el vaso deje una marca redonda de agua sobre el vidrio de la mesa. Si es posible Tony sonríe un poco más aunque sepa que el rubio no lo está viendo y decide caminar tranquilamente hasta el bar para servirse una copa de whisky, degusta el sabor del alcohol en su boca un par de segundos antes de contestar.

−Preferí volver antes para evitar encontrar un depresivo Capipaleta en mitad de la torre, suficiente tengo con Bruce y sus problemas de ira. Aunque puede que haya llegado un poco tarde para lo primero.

−Yo no…

−No es que me preocupe realmente por la ira de Bruce−Continuó Tony sin prestar atención a la réplica− Creo que uno de mis hobbies preferidos es intentar sacarle de concentración para ver a el otro… –Comenta con ironía, Steve simplemente rueda los ojos con disimulo ante las divagaciones del "genio" que muchas veces parece más un niño caprichoso con demasiado tiempo libre e imaginación−…Pero de algún modo agradezco que todos se hubiesen ido.

−¿De qué hablas? – El desconcierto de Steve parece hacerle gracia por que le mira divertido desde el sillón donde ha tomado asiento y le señala con una mano el lugar frente a él.

−Sé que no es una etapa feliz para ti−Replica Tony con un tono serio que es muy poco usual en él y por lo mismo elige no interferir, solo le ve desviar su mirada al ventanal de cristal, su vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad− Nunca me han gustado mucho estas épocas en la que la gente se vuelve más hipócrita y absurda de lo normal, pero es normal que para ti sea algo importante. Algo especial. Y si ellos estuvieran aquí no podría seguir el magnífico plan que he diseñado para sacarte de tu depresión menopaúsica− Steve sonríe ligeramente llevando una mano a su cara para sujetar el puente de su nariz y que no se le note tanto que en realidad está feliz de que Tony esté ahí con su humor tan poco usual y su ego hasta las nubes.

−Espero que ese dichoso plan no incluya ir a beber a algún lugar de mala muerte− Contesta divertido, dispuesto a seguir a Tony que le mira complacido.

−Lo haría si supiera que un par de tragos y una mujer realmente te ayudarán a olvidar, pero sigues siendo un viejo, con un cuerpo espectacularmente joven pero viejo al fin y al cabo. Y como buen tipo chapado a la antigua y hogareño hasta la punta de los pies, sé que no funcionará para nada. Además no me gusta compartir…−Murmura lo último levantándose del sofá, dejando de paso su trago sobre la mesita de centro y al capitán con la boca abierta. El nerviosismo y ansiedad haciéndole un nudo en el estómago y un cosquilleo agradable en la punta de los dedos.

−Cuando era mucho más joven nunca entendí la fascinación que tenía mi padre por ti−Continuó Tony al ver que el silencio se prolongaba entre ellos− Por alguien que muy probablemente estaba muerto y que me estaba quitando la atención de mi padre. Por ello fue que quizá en un principio te traté de forma desagradable hasta que comencé a conocerte. Cuando conocí a Steve y no sólo al Capitán América de que tanto hablaban− Por los altavoces de la habitación comenzó a sonar una canción que sonaba antigua pero que de todas maneras no reconocía, a los pocos segundos la voz de una mujer cantando en francés con voz melodiosa le eriza la piel.

−¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo? –Los brillantes ojos cafes y la mano extendida frente a su rostro le hacen casi imposible dar una negativa.

−Tony, no creo que este sea el momento para que yo…es decir, ni siquiera sé si me gustas. Si me gustan los hombres, en realidad−El nerviosismo del rubio es evidente en su tono apurado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

−Tonterías, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además estoy pidiendo solo un baile, no que te cases conmigo− Es turno de que Tony ruede los ojos como si estuviera diciendo la mayor obviedad del mundo. Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza Steve toma su mano olvidando por completo sus nervios. Cuando están frente a frente es más que evidente la diferencia de estaturas así que con una sonrisa el rubio coloca delicadamente su mano sobre la cintura del castaño y entrelaza los dedos de su mano libre con los de Tony.

De su pecho emerge una pequeña risa ante el mohín de disgustó del más pequeño, comenzando a balancear sus cuerpos delicadamente en el medio del salón apenas logra darse cuenta como las luces comienzan a atenuarse hasta dejar el salón nuevamente en penumbras.

Sus ojos mirando fijamente a los contrarios, con el cambio constante de colores que aún se ve del árbol navideño. Tony se ríe bajito, murmura algo entre dientes que apenas se entiende como un "Esto es hilarante…" que hace sonreír a Steve.

Hay una sola cosa que hace que Steve desvíe la mirada con nerviosismo, cuando Tony devuelve la mirada a la suya hay algo diferente en sus ojos. Un brillo de sincera felicidad y cariño que le corta el aire cuando ve la sonrisa que acompaña esa mirada. Le hace pensar que es la primera vez que se muestra ante él sin ninguna máscara de por medio, sin su sarcasmo que utiliza más con las personas a su alrededor. Todos excepto él.

Los dedos de la mano de Tony dibujan suaves círculos en su hombro de forma distraída. Los ojos color chocolate se cierran y Steve puede sentir como deja caer su cabeza sobre su pecho sin dejar el suave balanceo que mantienen al ritmo de la música.

−No volverás a estar solo, Steve. No mientras yo viva− El susurro suena como un grito para él en medio del silencio. La melodía comienza nuevamente para acompañar sus movimientos y el calor reconfortante que nace en su pecho.

Es verdad, había perdido a muchas personas en su pasado de forma dolorosa pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos. Una nueva oportunidad frente a sus ojos haciéndole sentir seguro ahí, en la soledad junto a Tony. Haciéndole sentir algo que aún no quiere identificar todavía pero puede hacerse una idea de lo que es.

Las luces del árbol cambian nuevamente de color iluminándolo todo, es ahí cuando sabe que Tony se ha hecho un lugar en su corazón llenándole de dicha y conoce las razones. Es ahí donde se da cuenta, cuando ve su vida en rosa, que no volverá a sentirse vacío si Tony está con él justo como ahora.

 

 

FIN

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
